


Cosmogyral

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Au of sorts, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Mobuhan, Mutual Pining, Return to Shiganshina Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad Ending, Shameless Smut, soft smut, versatile sex roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Return to Shiganshina arc, but with a twist.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, erwi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Cosmogyral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NIKI!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NIKI%21%21%21).



> i wrote this fic on a powertrip at 5am, now i hate it but its whatevs. dedicated to niki, i'm sorry hoe

Sleep clearly wasn’t an option.

Between the nightmares and the dread finding its place in the pit of Levi’s stomach, restlessness was unavoidable at all costs. There was too much to think about, that just trying to wipe your brain and attempt to get an ounce of sleep seemed like the impossible. 

No one would’ve ever pegged captain Levi as being worrisome. His stoic demeanor deflected even thoughts that the man was anything but apathetic. Most opinions of the captain were misconstrued, actually. No one seemed to care enough to really look deep into his psyche, either that or he was too intimidating for anyone to think of getting to know him as an option.

However, Levi worried a great deal about the commander.

Ever since the commander lost his arm in battle, Levi found that paranoia only seemed to fester. He found himself worrying even about if Erwin would be able to button his shirts by himself, or shave without accidentally cutting himself.

Levi’s anxiety about Erwin only tripled as the expedition to Shiganshina drew nearer, like an angry sea threatening to claim the Earth. He tried so hard to drill into Erwins head that going to Shiganshina was possibly the dumbest idea the man has ever pulled out of his ass, but to no avail he wouldn’t listen.

In a final attempt to convince the commander to stay put, he found himself creeping into the commander's room the night before they planned to head towards Wall Maria instead of letting sleep take him; not caring if he woke up the sleeping man or not.

“Why aren’t you asleep?”

Erwin was hunched over his desk, gazing blankly into a map sprawled before him, he even still had his uniform on, like he was too caught up in work to change into evening wear. 

At the sound of his lover’s voice, he turned from his desk to meet the unimpressed grey eyes bearing into his own blue ones.

“Last minute plans,” Erwin leaned against the edge of the desk, now, “besides, sleeping seems hopeless in these trying times, hm?”

All Levi had the impetus to respond to was sternly crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, if you forget to sleep, you might not be able to command tomorrow,” this sudden realization piqued Levi’s interest, it had the potential to keep Erwin safe.

“The amount of times I’ve lead missions while falling subject to exhaustion surpasses what I can count on my fingers, I like to believe this isn’t an exception,” Erwin chides, shifting his balance onto one foot and giving the short man a smirk.

Red hot fury seeped through Levi’s veins at the carelessness of Erwin’s words, the realization that Erwin was so okay riding off to death made his heart contort into jagged spikes. He wasn’t going to let the man he held so dear to him walk into the ugly maw of death.

Levi slammed his fists into Erwins pectorals so hard, Erwin’s equilibrium of balance was thrown off, sending him stumbling across the floor. 

“I’d appreciate if you had a little fucking compassion about half the shit you do and say,” Levi mumbled through shaking breaths, “You know how much I hate your decision about taking the commanding role in the upcoming expedition, so don’t give me that smirk after saying some careless thing and expect me to be okay with it.”

“Levi-”

“What? Where you hoping I’d swoon over your bravery and dedication?” The man interrupted.

“Levi, please-” Erwin went to wrap his arm around the smaller ones waist, but stopped at the sight of tears forming inside the grey eyes.

“Oh, Levi,” Erwin pulled Levi close to him, pressing soft kisses to the the halo of raven hair. 

“I don’t want to lose you, Erwin,” Levi managed to choke out.

“It’s all alright, my love, I’m here right now and that’s all that matters.”

“Please stay here, Erwin. I can’t deal with your death, not now, not ever,” he croaked into the taller man’s dampening shirt.

“Do you really doubt me that much?” 

“Shut up, please, just say you won’t die.”

“I’ll try my very hardest to-”

“No, don’t say you’ll try, you will.”

Erwin tilted Levi’s chin up with his thumb, his glossy eyes reflecting the moon light peaking through the window.

“It would kill me to lie to you. I can’t promise that I’ll leave this battle alive. I’m only human, Levi.”

“Shut up and say it,” he says, hand locked around Erwin's wrist in a death grip.

Erwin couldn’t find it in him to say it, he softly shook his head, letting a melancholic gaze drift over his partner. He felt his heart shatter at the sight of his dismay, he instantly regretted not telling Levi what he wanted to hear.

Levi only responded by crashing his lips into Erwin’s with such ferocity that Erwin swore he felt their hearts smash together in a haze of broken pieces; each ventricle, vein, and aorta tangling together showing no sign of unraveling. 

Levi only persisted, opting to push his tongue past the barrier of their lips. Like a wild animal, Levi tugged at Erwin’s hair and shirt, like he was gripping onto life support. 

The two started maneuvering towards the commander’s unkempt bed, not pulling away once before practically rolling onto the sheets. 

In a blur, they began undressing; pulling at each other's shirts until buttons came loose, sliding hands between waist bands, and blindly pawing at belt buckles. It was a frantic dance, done with swiftness. 

“I want you so badly,” the raven haired man crooned as he let Erwin run his hard hands up his torso.

‘Mmh hmm,” Erwin replied, too distracted by the beautiful body sitting before him. How did he ever get this lucky?

In those moments, it was as if they were the only living things in the universe; celestial beings crashing into one another in a series of low moans and stardust amongst the vast, never ending frontier of space. They were two powerful magnets pulling towards the other with great strength. Love was a concept only understood by them.

Erwin traversed Levi’s body with his tongue, passing over the man's many scars and divots in the skin, and oh how he loved the taste. The almost sweet taste of his lover's skin made him nostalgic of the first times the were figuring out the dynamics of their newfound sexual relationship.

Erwin would always be “too gentle” as Levi enjoyed saying, but in truth, Erwin was quite scared himself. He worried that he would hurt Levi when he entered him, he worried that there would be blood. But Levi took Erwin’s love with no problem, stanching the fear Erwin held.

But now it was like second nature. A memorized routine shared between the two.  
And so Levi let Erwin come inside him and bruise the soft skin beneath his chin, as opposed to not letting him due to circumstance. Levi gave every last bit of love to Erwin, and Erwin accepted.

They lay peaceful afterwards, clinging to each other as sleep pulls them away at last.  
….  
“I love you-”

“Sh-sh, I know, love.”

“I don’t want this to be what becomes of you, you deserve way better.”

“Let us just have these last moments, I want this peace.”

Rubble hurdled into the wall once again, sending bits of stone flying in every which way. Small pieces of glass embedded into soldiers skin, the pain made you curse the very existence of windows themselves.

Behind the cover of a crumbling building, Erwin brought his hand up to Levi’s cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. He felt Levi melt to his touch, his pulse relaxing in his chest.

“You’ll have Hange, she’ll take care of you.”

“I’m not someone who needs taking care of, stop fucking patronizing me, Erwin,” Levi pulled away from Erwin hand standing back to observe the man.

“You’re not going to die, you’re no going to go through with this stupid plan, I can’t allow it. I don’t want to live in a world where you aren’t with me, Erwin.”

“This was destined to happen. Death should be invited rather than turned away-”

“Shut up,” Levi growled, “I wanted you ever since you had that oaf slam my face first into fucking shit water. When he had sex for the fist time I could’ve sworn I was the happiest man in the walls, i felt like a teenage girl. I planned for us to get married. I had this fucked up fantasyland I saw you and I pursuing. I’ve never wanted anything more that I’ve wanted you, Erwin Smith. If you want to focus on your morbid avengence scheme, them by all means, ride into hell.”

Erwin nodded, it was all he could do; no words passed the barricade of his lips.

But, he needn't say more, for in one fleeting moment he kissed the man he loved more so than anything he’s loved before with every strand of emotion he could muster.  
“I love you, Levi Ackerman.”  
….

Survey Corps horses aren’t easily spooked. 

They were bred to be the strongest, most suitable stallions to benefit withstand the harsh environments the SC were to go through on an average mission. They were valuable, as they had the most beneficial assets. 

Survey Corps horses don’t spook at all

But, Commander Erwin Smith’s white mare swerved at the sight of a rock so hard, the commander fell from his stead.

If it wasn't for his horse, Erwin Smith would sure as hell been a dead man.

Levi Ackerman advanced on the beast titan, downing every single fucker that monkey had in his brainless army with ease.

Levi Ackerman had the beast titan cornered.

Levi Ackerman would’ve killed Zeke Yaeger that day.

But Levi Ackerman didn’t turn around in time.

In a move to take back Zeke Yaeger, the quadrupedal titan caught humanity’s strongest in it’s maw.

In its speed to close it’s gaping mouth, the cart titan took a 30 cm wide bite out of Levi Ackerman’s torso.

….

Floch Forster found Commander Erwin alive and well grasping his side in the grass.

“Commander! Are you injured?,” Floch demanded as he offered the commander his hand.

Taking the gingers hand, Erwin rose to his feet, brushing stray pebbles off his pants, “ah yes, I just fell hard onto my side, God am i getting old.”  
“We must move to safety behind the wall, sir, the mission succeeded.”

“Are we-”

“Yes,” Floched nodded, “They didn’t die in vain, they did well.”

Erwin noddedin response, eager to meet back up with Levi, he could almost see Levi’s face in his mind. He hurriedly pressed on towards the walls.

….

“What do you mean Captain Levi is yet to return? I know him, he probably is off somewhere around here-” Erwin frantically mumbled.

There’s no way Levi could have died out there, the thought alone was too much for Erwin to process.

Maybe he’s still out there? Maybe he has the beast titan and is bringing him back

Erwin reassured himself. If that was the case, he should go back out to assist Levi! Yes, that’s it. Levi is fine, he’s safe, it was silly for the thought to ever cross the commanders mind that Levi wasn’t.

“Everyone! Get a horse! Levi needs us!” Erwin frantically shouted at his soldiers while gripping the reins of a beautiful dappled horse.Recruits eyed Erwin strangely, like they say him as crazy, but they reluctantly mounted a stead and followed the commander’s orders.

….

When Erwin saw the remains of his Levi splayed out in the tall grass, he felt nauseous.

There was no way his beautiful boy had passed on.

He was supposed to be the strongest.

He had to still be breathing.

He’s okay.

He’s okay.

He’s...

Hange lifted her fingers to Levis neck, feeling for a pulse, but alas, the look of dread she returned to Erwin meant Levi had lost.

Dead

Erwins perfect Levi had died.

And for the first time since his father died, Erwin wept.


End file.
